Agro' Dolce'
by Mistress Bee
Summary: Grimmjow J. is a bored married man who needs help in his love life. Ichigo K. is a lonely College student who questions his sexuality. Everything boils down at the annual school Ball. Summary Kills Major Ass, But the story's better. Enjoy.!
1. Chapter 1

Agro Dolce'

Chapter 1- Hello's and Salutations

"Now, Class. This is your weekly line-up. You are required to write essay's on Chapter's 1-3 and 4-7 in your "Begininngs of Sociology" Textbook. This is due By Friday Afternoon. I'm going to give you an early notice on your next assignment, which is 2 more essays in your other textbook. I need essay's on Chapters 1-3 and 4-7 also. No lates or excuses."

The bell rang shortly after that, and Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't be more pleased. Sociology was one of his worst subjects because he hated his teacher, Tia Hallibel. To him she just barked orders and demanded things that God himself even wouldn't ask. But in her defense, all Ichigo did in her class was text and make vulgar comment's on her ample breasts. Obviously her repeatedly giving him detentions and extra assignments wasn't cutting it.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Hey, Chad!" Ichigo echoed back before stiffening by the view of the current Dean, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ichigo didn't know why, but his breath suddenly began to become heavy and lifeless. His muscles began to tighten and the contrast of the older man's hair and the radiant sunlight made Ichigo think of a sunset. Grimmjow walked slowly and intentionally passed him without emotion. It gave Ichigo a shortened sigh of relief and discomfort. Did he just spazz out over him? This was happening too fast and Ichigo was to caught in the moment to realize it. Just staring at the older man sent Ichigo in a different state of mind. He began to scan over the older man's body, making sure his eye caught every speck of view over him. Ichigo snapped out of it when the Dean gave him a sinister look. What the hell was that just now?

"Button your shirt. You come to be properly educated, not to show off, Kurosaki. Get to class."

"Yea...Yeah. Ok." Ichigo buttoned his shirt shakingly, trying not to give off the fact that he knew he was blushing. He slowly walked away, praying to the gods that no one saw his facial expressions. Before he could walk any further, his Best Friend Shinji Hirako stopped and asked him a quite unpleasant question.

"Yo, What the fuck was that? Did ya cum in yer underwear or sumthin'?"

"No, asshole. What are you talking about?" Ichigo hoped that his response would throw Shinji off, but it failed miserably.

"Yes, you do. What, you tryna ride the Dean?"

Saved by the bell, Ichigo shoved Shinji away and waved at him before rushing off to class. Ichigo had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting semester and he prepared for the worst.

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques slouched conceitedly while reading one of his favorite books, eyeballing his BlackBerry due to it's sudden vibrations. He grunted loudly before reaching for it and reading his notifications. He opened a message from his Wife, asking when he was going to be home. Lazily, Grimmjow closed the message and called her. After a few dial tones, he heard his wife's low voice give him a:

"I text you, remember?"

"I'd rather hear your voice."

"When did you start caring?"

"Newsflash, Uhh, When you had my kid?"

"Don't be a dick. When are you going to be home?"

"I don't know yet. I'm caught up in work at the moment, Tia."

"Don't be too late. Your food will get cold."

"And YOU can't heat it?"

"Ugh, your hopeless. I'll be leaving in 10. I guess your not going to be able to pick up Hinamori, Are you?"

"I just told you I might not be in time for dinner, but I can pick my daughter up? That's nice."

"You dick. I'll see you when you get home."

"I love you."

Tia hung up, leaving the older man smirking and remembering that he had to file documents for a few students with unpaid loans. He completely ignored the thought, and tossed his phone back on his desk, returning to the book he was reading.

* * *

Ichigo ran out of the classroom in a full-out sprint. He didn't need anyone else running up to him asking about what had happened earlier. Not a moment later, The Young Man found himself laying face-flat on hard tile, looking back only to see someone's mechanical pencil. Ichigo shamefully looked ahead of him, stiffening to the view of the older man's black shoes.

"Well, Ichigo. Since The Floor's so pretty, How about Friday after class, you clean this University top to bottom. It better be clean enough to eat off. I'll see you Friday."

In disarray, Ichigo slammed his head on the hard floor, forgetting that he was still laying on the flat hard surface, eager to punch something when he felt a large numb ring form on the top of his forehead.

"Fuck My Life." The younger man whimpered to himself. This had been on of the worst days for him.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry the first Chapter was Kinda Short. But I promise to make it up to ya! I'll surprise you with some smexy time~! I'm now getting over a huge writer's block so, Yep. That's about it. Now, I die -_-**

**~Mistress Bee~**


	2. Climax of Despereaux

Agro Dolce- Chapter 2

Byakuya Kuchiki sat in his chair, arms propped vertically against his desk, eyeballing a flock of gamboge tinted spikes, none other than the notorious membrane of one of his favorite students, Ichigo Kurosaki. As he watched the young man, veins sprouting out with every pen stroke, muscles engorging due to his comfort-searching movements, he took a glance at the large bulge in his slacks, the impact causing him to shiver. He began to feel this hairs on his back link together, and not shortly stand in unison. His breath began to gain weight, and to avoid any contact with a student, he jerked his lower desk drawer open, causing a large uproar from the back of the room.

"Shut Your Mouths. That assignment is due today." The older man yelled conceitedly.

"Wait! Your said it was due Thursday!" Ishida stood and yelled.

"It's due in 5 minutes."

"Shut the Hell up, Uryu! I've got 20 more questions left, And If I don't get anything higher than a C on this assignment, I'm kicking your Ass!"

"Watch it, Kurosaki. You do have 5 minutes left, So cram a gag in it!"

"Hey, Asshole. You wanna try that in my face?"

"Both of You Clean Every Room in this University Tomorrow. Since you have to have a "Grown Up" to bark you out orders. Both of you to the Dean."

"You dumb ass! This is all your fault!"

"Dr. Kuchiki, can he have a pass to change his tampon?"

"Alright, Bitch. I've had enough." At that, the young man yanked his large textbook and without thought threw it directly in Uryu's face. The young man fell heavily on a neighboring students desk,with His mood now angering to the sound of his glasses shattering. Byakuya stood up, earning him stares throughout the room, and walked towards the young man.

"The Both of you. Get Out of my room, now."

Ichigo grunted loudly and snatched the books from his desk as he heard the class make large unifying yells and make comments, leaving him to only walk back to his dormatory, mood plangent and melancholy.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed in relief when he took a quick glance at the time. He wasn't in the mood to go home and tend to his whore of a wife, anyway. Without delay, he quickly grabbed his phone and dialed her number. He waited at least for 7 dial tones and there was no answer. Great. Way to go fuck things up, Tia. On the other hand, it was a good way to stall off on the long ass drive home anyway. He quietly smirked at the thought and decided to go get a drink at the local pub. At that, he sat up and snatched his coat from the hinges of his desk chair, throwing it on without defiance, and made his way out the door.

* * *

Ichigo exuberantly banged on his dormroom door, knowing but not caring if he started any social blunders, and febriley yanked his keys out his coat pocket after the realization that no one was there. When the young man opened the door, before he could physically throw his things on the ground, he was left enthralled. His mouth dropped fatuosly to the view of his roomate/ best friend, arms tightly wrapped around a long slender body, while his legs where left bare and anorexic looking. Ichigo slowly layed his bookbag on his bed, enshrining his best friends privacy, and slowly grabbed his wallet out his bookbag, slowly making his way out the door. What the Hell? Oh what, He'd be cock blocking If Shinji didn't tell him? Ichigo'd tell him If he was going to be smashing some guy. Maybe.

"What the fuck? He's not even gay!" He whispered to himself. What in the fuck was that just now?

* * *

Nnoitra opened his eyes slowly and stood at the ceiling. _Oh My God. Did I just fuck this Blonde and forget? _The tall man lingered to the thought. At that, he tilted his head leftward to see Shinji's body of hair massed out, covering the exterior of his chest. The young man's lips were left suctioned to the back of his neck, Nnoitra knowing that it was damn sure gonna leave a huge mark on it, while piercing tight on the side of his arm. Normally, Nnoitra wouldn't give a flying fuck who he banged. If that he'd walk out during. But instead, he dreaded the fact that he was 2 hours late for work AND he's 27. If it wasn't for Shinji's incredible dancing at the club that night OR his tight ass, Nnoitra wouldn't be tempted. Or at least that's how he viewed it. The Kid's in College, for Christ's sake! Cold-hearted at most, he still didn't just want to fuck the kid stupid and leave him nude like that. God, that's wrong! Lazily, he cleared his throat to tell Shinji he had to leave, but came to a quick halt when he heard a falsetto-ish moan extinguish from the youung man beneath him.

"Ah fuck. W..What time is it?"

"Sorry, but I gotta go. I'm already dick late and my boss is for sure gonna chew my ass off for it."

"I gotta go to. I'm late for Chemistry, anyway. So, I guess..."

"I'll call you after work's over, K?" Not shortly, He reached over and tilted Shinji's face, planting a quiet and gentle kiss on his neck. The young man shivered and grunted loudly before lazily sliding off the twin sized mattress and reaching for his phone.

"Ok. Talk to you later, then."

"Aight." Nnoitra then slipped his shoes on and snuck in another kiss on the young man. His eyes "Ever-so-happened" to peer downwards to see a large purple mass all on the side of Shinji's neck. He jerked back and paced himself from the door, leaving the young blonde senseless.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go!" And shifted himself out the door.

"Ok?" He asked loudly. Forgeting time, He jumped off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He then quickly reached down to get his toothbrush, stiffening to the view of a large hickie planted ENTIRELY on the front of his neck, too visable to his taste. _Oh my Fuck! What am I supposed ta do? _He quickly realized that he had a ochre colored scarf that he could use to cover it up, so he sprinted out the bathroom and emptied out his closet, pulling out coats, shoes, socks, skinny jeans, shirts, and every other un-needed material. After glancing through the pile of items, he smirked to the view of a orange-ish ruffle and yanked it from underneath a coat. He then ran back towards the door, ramming his feet into a pair on Vans, and grabbed his bookbag. He then picked his keys off of the carpet, busting wildly out his room, slamming the door shut hard, and skimming off to class.

* * *

**A/N: Ello fishies! I know, yet another kinda short chapter, but lately I've been caught up with work, so I have a very low minimum of a time frame. It's not that I try to cliffhang my readers. I just love teasing them ^^ But, I gotta finish this billing report, so yes. Enjoy!**

**~*Mistress Bee*~**


	3. Climax De' Plaue

Agro' Dolce' Chapter 3- Climax De' Plaue

**I just wanted to give absolute kisses to my readers! I got 6,986 hits yesterday because of you lovely birdies! So, now I've devised a total KICK ASS Chapter for Agro' Dolce'. So Yes. Expect nothing but awesomeness from me this Chapter! Wuv Ya~! Oh, And Please Review After Reading! Please forgive me for my recent vagueness. I PROMISE That'll never happen again! :D And yes, Grimmjow for the first time is gonna get sent straight. I know, it's a bit OOC, but I had to make of for my recent writing outcomes. Enjoy! :D  
**

**~*Mistress Bee*!~**

**

* * *

**Grimmjow pulled up at a Strip Joint a few miles away from the University. Grimmjow's type of conscious was extremely skewered from a normal married mans point of view. Ever since he met his wife in his freshman year of High School, He saw a huge rack and long hair. HE never really loved Tia. He just referred to her as his "Bitch" to uphold his image. Although he may have a urging need to leave her, during their relationship his 10 grade year, He somewhat gained a liking to her. They went on multiple dates, had repeated fucks in the back of his car, bought gifts for each other, and every time they had projects, he would always choose to work with her. Maybe it was just a connected fate. Or so Tia thought. It was their Senior dance that really set Grimmjow over the edge. It all started when an hour before he was ready to pick her up, she called and said,

"Hi Honey! I'm almost ready! You said 9, right?" Up to this day Grimmjow still remembers how she used to be. All prissy, down to fuck whenever he felt the need, listened to his every command.. He still doesn't know what the Hell happened to her. How she suddenly got "Pissy" on him.

"Of course. I'm fixing my hair right now, Tia. I'll be their in an Hour, K?"

"Ok, Gorgeous!" What happened next was the thing that really set him straight about her. After he hung up, he set his phone back on his sink counter. He was just about to resume combing his hair through, but looked down to see his phone ringing. Yet again, It was Tia. He rolled his eyes and decided to let it ring. Obviously, She wasn't listening to him when he said he was doing his hair and he wasn't the type to explain himself twice. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to go through his hair. After he was through looking at himself in the mirror perfecting his appearance, He grabbed his phone and walked back in his room. He tapped the screen on his way walking and soon realized that he just wasted 30 minutes by repeatedly fingerfucking his hair for absolutely nothing. He then threw his phone his phone on his bed and began to fix his shirt, forcefully throwing it on.

15 minutes had passed since then, and Grimmjow knew he needed to leave out. Tia's house was half a mile away and Grimmjow was somewhat unsure how much gas he had. To him, Tia's Parent's were extremely conceited. Her father was a big-shot Entrepreneur and Her mother was the CEO of the Karakura Manor Systems, a huge hotel corporation. Their hotels are distributed throughout Japan and are to fucking expensive to anyone who isn't paying over 15,000 yen a night. Especially to Grimmjow. No way he was paying that much for one overly scented bed and cheesy ass room attendants. Besides Grimmjow's tendency to have repeated Deja' Vu moments, it was 8:49. He quickly paced himself to jolt down the steps, avoiding himself from any chance of falling, and headed out towards the door. No time to waste, he hastily swiped everything into his bag on the table and headed out the door to his car, no En Route to her manor.

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong..._

And yet still no answer. After repeated knocks, he grew sick of her incognito appearance and walked off her porch. As soon as he hit the fourth step, he heard large uproars exaughst from her front door.

"Fuck you, Dad! I can do whatever The Hell I want! I'll go sleep with anyone and won't care! It's none of your fucking concern either! I don't need your input!"

Suddenly, the young woman busted wildly out the door, slamming it as far as the lock shattering on the argyle "Welcome" mat. A now feeble Grimmjow stood there with the Endeavor to ask her what the fuck just happened, stayed shut and stared blankly at her. He couldn't really explain the pinnacle of the situation because he didn't know anything that happened. Sleep with anyone I want? He prayed to whoever God would hear him out that he was the Only one. But why would he care If he claims he's not in love with her? But he never stepped up and had any gumption to ask her about it. She wasn't the one who was very open to answering any secretive questions. Especially sexual ones.

"Let's get the hell outta here."

"O..Ok?" At that, Tia charged down the porch steps in a very unsecularly fashion, her mood now full of angry fervour. Grimmjow sedatly unified with her down the stairs, unsure what to say to her. He then regained his consciousness, stood tall, and cleared his throat.

"You look gorgeous, By the Way." What the Hell? To this day, that was the first time he was ever so serene to anyone. Not even his children. He's never felt the need to be obedient towards anyone. And kept his previous nature extremely secluded.

"Can we go? It's getting kinda late and I wanna find out who's King and Queen."

"I kinda figured. Let's go."

He soon then opened up her passenger door and she slithered in, making sure she didn't damage her dress, and he shut the door. He did a "Duke's Of Hazard" number and slid across the hood of his car, causing Tia to laugh loudly. He smirked playfully before opening his door and sliding in. He then grabbed his keys from his pocket and started the ignition, earning him a very high pitched moan from the Young Girl. He turned his head and reached over to kiss her, but was forcefully grabbed by her, but was rejected.

"After the Dance. I don't have any rubbers on me."

"Good ." And giggled childishly before attaching her seat belt. The young man then turned the drivers wheel counterclockwise due to the lack of his power steering pump, and Drove off.

* * *

Shinji sprinted down the hallways ignorantly before getting stopped by his Algebra Teacher, Dr. Kisuke Urahara.

"Whoa, there Buddy. That'll be a detention next Tuesday."

"Ok,Ok! I gotta go!" And the young blonde shooed him away, yet again rocketing through the hallways. Not a moment later, he heard an extremely loud ring erupt from a large red ball planted on the wall next to him.

"Ahh,fuck! I'm gonna be late!" He then made a sharp turn around the corner and darted off to Physics. _Yes! I'm almost there! _The young man murmered playfully before tumbling over 5 other students, falling heavily in his chair.

"Yes!" He shouted abruptly.

"So class, where's that assignment I told you to do?

"Damn!" Thanks, Dude. Way to go fuck up a guys day.

* * *

**Ello birdies! I know it's taken me like 3 weeks to update, but forgive me for your necessary impatience. Enjoy.! :D**

**~*Mistress Bee*~**


End file.
